Herşey Yoluna Girecek Every Thing Gonna Be Alright
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Kisah Turkish Republic of Northen Cyprus  TRNC yang menjalani kehidupan baru di sekolah barunya sebagai seorang remaja yang berasal dari sebuah nergri mikro yang asing.   Bad Summary   Char : TRNC n TURKEY


Halooooo *bling bling*

Perkenalkan saya author yang baru masuk ke FF Hetalia, uhuy... lam kenal yak XDDD...

Hm... sebenanrnya dari dulu mau bikin FF hetalia, tapi gak pede hahaha...(soalnya kebanyakan di FF hetalia, authornya cewek semua sih...)

Wehehehe... saya bikin fic yang rada gak lazim, Fic ini karakrer utamanya TRNC (Turkish Republic of Northen Cyprus).

Kenapa saya pilih dia, soalnya saya suka banget sama yang namanya minor character satu ini XDD, hahhaa...

Ah tapi ini fic diketik semalem pas lagi mumet ngerjain laporan jadi, yah... kalo rada garing maafin aja ya hehehe...

Okelah! cukup ngebacotnya. Waktunya membaca XDD...

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

**Warning!** OOC (mungkin Turki, mungkin Greece, mungkin TRNC), AU, ONE SHOOT

**Hetalia: Axis Power** Belongs to Himaruya Hedekazu-sensei~~

**Father's Hug **Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*

...l-.-l-.-l-.-l-.-l...

* * *

Kring... kring... kring... krr...

Sebelum weker berbunyi lebih lanjut, sebuah tangan berkulit coklat mencengkeram weker tersebut lalu mematikan alarmnya.

Tangan itu kembali masuk ke dalam gulungan selimut, bergelung sedikit lalu tak lama kemudian seorang remaja menyembul dari gulungan selimut itu.

Pandangan mata amber-nya masih sayu, perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan kaku. Tangannya terangkat ke arah matanya, lalu tangan tersebut mulai _mengucek _matanya agar sedikit coklat pendeknya sedikit berantakan, tangan lain yan g masih bebas kini menggaruk-garuk rambutnya agar sedikit menghilangkan rasa gatal.

"TRNC! Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara nge-bass terdengar dari lantai bawah. Pemuda yang dipanggil TRNC itu, segera menyahut.

"Sudah, Tuan Sadiq," katanya dengan cepat melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

TRNC bergeas turun ke lantai satu. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna putih agak kebiruan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

Di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang makan, seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dan tinggi sedang menyiapkan sarapan sembari merapikan meja makan. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah TRNC, kemudian dia tersenyum diantara brewoknya yang terawat. Dia Sadiq Adnan.

"Yo, TRNC! tepat waktu, baru saja aku selesai merapikan meja makan, ayo sarapan," Sadiq segera duduk di kursinya.

TRNC yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan segera meraih kursi dan duduk. Tidak banyak pilihan untuk sarapan pagi ini, hanya ada sepotong omelet yang dibelah dua, roti, dan susu.

TRNC meraih seketul roti lalu merobeknya.

"Oh iya, hari ini penerimaan murid baru di Axsis International Junior High School kan? Bagaimana persiapanmu?" Tanya Sadiq.

"Hm... tidak ada yang khusus, hanya beberapa barang yang harus dibawa karena masa orientasi sekolah sebentar lagi," Jawab TRNC seraya melahap potongan omeletnya.

"Oh, begitu? Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Sadiq selesai dengan sarapannya hanya dengan menegguk segelas susu.

TRNC terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan sekolah barunya, tapi sebenarnya dia semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena tegang sampai tengah malam.

Setelah makan dan berganti dengan seragam sekolah barunya, dia siap berangkat. Dia berkaca di cermin. Seragam biru kehitaman dengan emblem sekolahnya yang tersemat di dada kanananya, dapat diihat kilatan dari emblemnya karena masih baru. Dia akan beranjak dari cermin, namun ide itu berganti secepat datangnya, TRNC kembali menoleh ke cermin. Rambut coklat pendeknya terlihat lain, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya!" TRNC menepuk jidatnya lalu mengambil topi merah seperti topi yang mirip sekali dengan topi yang sering Sadiq pakai. Lalu dipasang lah topi bulat merah itu.

"Nah, baru pas," katanya puas, walaupun kalau dilihat oleh orang yang tidak biasa dengan topi bulat, mungkin TRNC akan dikira anak aneh. Tapi toh di sekolah barunya tidak melarang atribut berpakaian khas negara asal siswa, jadi tidak apa-apa.

TRNC turun dan menuju ke pintu keluar, wajahnya yang datar menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Saat dia membuka pintu, Sadiq sedang menyiram tanaman di pekarangan.

"Wah tegang sekali sepertinya," ucap Sadiq saat melihat ekspresi TRNC yang -walalupun- terlihat datar, namun jelas sedang gugup.

"Ti-tidak, saya tidak tegang tuan!" ucapnya agak terbata.

Sadiq hanya bisa menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum geli melihat remaja umur 12 tahun itu berpura-pura tegar.

"Yah sudahlah, yang penting kamu nanti jangan gemetaran waktu perkenalan ya hahaha..." Sadiq tertawa sambil menggosok topi bulat merah TRNC.

"Tu-tuan Sadiq! Jangan usil dong!" Gerutu TRNC dengan wajah memerah, pipinya digembungkan dan matanya ke arah lain.

"Wah ngambek, jadi tambah lucu hehe..." Sadiq tidak berhenti tertawa sambil terus menyirami bunga di pekarangan. TRNC hanya bisa membenarkan letak topinya yang miring sambil ngedumel.

Tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, pintu depan rumah tetangga mereka terbuka, keluarlah seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat sebahu mereganggakan tubuhnya. Tetangga mereka sedikit berbeda warna kulitnya dengan Sadiq maupun TRNC, pemuda itu berasal dari Yunani, Heracles namanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, mata Heracles itu bertemu dengan mata Sadiq.

Dengan sekejap wajah keduanya tiba-tiba jadi bete.

TRNC hanya bisa mendesah melihat kedua lelaki dewasa ini, badan aja besar tapi tingkah seperti anak keci. Kenapa begitu? Pertanyaan itu akan segera terjawab.

"Hahhh... pagi yang cerah begini kok tiba-tiba jadi gerah ya?" Ucap Sadiq sambil menyemprotkan air ke tangannya.

"Orang yang sudah **TUA **memang gampang kepanasan... ya kan tuan kucing..." Heracles menarik kucing yang berjalan di jalan lalu digendongnya.

"Cih... sudah besar tapi masih bicara dengan kucing," di dahi Sadiq urat kemarahan mulai muncul.

"Lebih baik daripada memelihara brewok tak terurus seperti itu..." Heracles terus membalas walau dengan nada ngantuk dan pelan.

"Umgh!" Sadiq mulai tersinggung, apa saja asal jangan menyinggung masalah brewoknya.

"Haha... brewok tanda kejantanan, lebih mending daripada hawa mengantuk dan tidak ada semangat hidup hahaha..." Sadiq tertawa namun tangannya menggenggam selang air dengan keras sampai airnya tidak keluar.

"Ugh!" Heracles kini memandang Sadiq dengan tatapan kesal, begitu pula Sadiq.

"Tapi, tidak ada gunanya kalau macho tapi sebenarnya **PEDO**," Ucap Heracles tanpa ampun.

Sadiq membuka mulutnya bersiap memuntahkan kata-kata makian.

TRNC hanya bisa mengeluh.

"Tuan Sadiq! Masih pagi tidak baik ribut-ribut!" TRNC menarik tangan kecoklatan Sadiq hingga makian yang sudah diujung bibir tidak sampai terlontar.

Namun, pada akhirnya TRNC selalu membela Sadiq.

"Tuan Heracles, maaf tapi perkataan tuan tadi agak menyinggung, sepertinya kata-kata itu terlalu frontal..." TRNC berkata sambil sedikit tidak enak, karena sebenarnya dia ada sedikit hubungan saudara dengan Heracles, walaupun hanya saudara jauh.

"Huh! Dasar..." Heracles masuk kembali ke rumahnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia tidak suka dengan TRNC karena selalu membela Sadiq.

"Hah..." TRNC hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia juga harusnya membela Heracles, karena pertengkaran ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Heracles tapi juga kesalahan Sadiq,namun TRNC lebih memilih membela Sadiq karena TRNC sangat menghormati orang itu dan paling tidak suka kalau Sadiq dihina.

Sadiq menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengeluh pelan. "Maaf sudah membuat pagimu jadi tidak enak begini, TRNC..."

"Tidak kok, bukannya hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi..."

"Ah? Begitukah? Yah mungkin kau benar, hm... sudah hampir jam masuk, sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas kalau tidak mau telat," ucap Sadiq.

"Oh iya ya, tuan saya pergi dulu!" dengan tergesa TRNC beranjak dari sana.

...l-.-l-.-l-.-l-.-l...

* * *

...l-.-l-.-l-.-l-.-l...

Sore menjelang, semburat oranye kemerahan merangkak menjalar ke setiap penjuru hingga ke sela-sela bangunan pencakar langit. Warna oranye lama-kelamaan membias menjadi agak kebiruan, meninggalkan bayangan panjang manusia yang lalu lalang.

Di tengah kerumunan itu, seorang remaja bertopi bulat berwarna merah, TRNC, berjalan sambil menatap jalan. Wajahnya tertekuk lesu sambil sesekali menghela napas berat.

Dia berjalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri, tidak pula memperhatikan orang di depannya. Dan alhasil, seperti kebanyakan orang yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. TRNC menabrak orang.

"Ah maaf, saya tidak melihat jalan," Ucapnya minta maaf.

"Loh... TRNC?" ucap suara berat nan nge-bass yang sudah dikenal TRNC.

Remaja berkulit coklat itu mendongak ke atas, ternyata benar, Tuan Sadiq lah orang itu.

"O-oh, tuan Sadiq, ma-maaf saya tidak melihat jalan," Ucap TRNC sambil menggaruk bagian belakang topi bulatnya.

"Haha... tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku baru selesai belanja makan malam, sebaiknya kita pulang, langit mendung, sepertinya akan segera hujan."

"Baik tuan..."

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan, TRNC baru sadar kalau Sadiq memakai topi bulat sama seperti dia. TRNC hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sebenarnya alasan TRNC senang memakai topi bulat adalah karena Sadiq juga suka memakainya. TRNC suka sekali dengan semua hal yang Sadiq suka, bahkan gaya berpakaian TRNC bisa dibilang menjiplak gaya Sadiq.

TRNC tersenyum sendiri melihat bayangannya dengan Sadiq di kaca etlase toko, mereka sudah seperti ayah dan anak yang sedang memakai baju yang mirip. Hanya saja TRNC memakai seragam. Satu hal yang mirip hanya topi bulat yang mereka pakai.

"Bagaimana kesan sekolah? Menarik? Sudah dapat teman?" Tanya Sadiq tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" TRNC hanya tergagap, lalu dia ingat kembali masalah hari pertamanya di sekolah. Lalu wajahnya kembali tertekuk.

Sadiq melirik ke bawah, dilihatnya wajah TRNC yang sepertinya agak kesal.

"Ada yang terjadi di hari pertama?" Tanya Sadiq agak bernada cemas.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, saya bisa berbaur dengan baik, teman-teman di sana juga baik..."

"Lalu sudah dapat berapa teman?"

Mereka berbelok di sebuah tikungan masuk ke gang menuju rumah mereka.

"Sudah 3 ... bukan 4 orang, tidak banyak tapi..."

Belum sempat TRNC menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sadiq memotong dengan pertanyaan.

"Nama teman barumu siapa?"

"Eh... ano... Peter, Liech... Se-Sebor... Seborga! Iya Seborga!"

"Loh? Katanya sudah 4 orang, kok baru 3?"

"Ah iya, satu lagi namanya... Ra-Raivis! Orang Austri-ah bukan orang Latvia..." ucap TRNC pelan sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

Sadiq berhenti tepat di bawah lampu jalan yang belum menyala, TRNC ikut berhenti juga, lalu menatap Sadiq heran. Langit semakin gelap, rumah-rumah mulai terang. Lampu jalan berkedap-kedip sebelum akhirnya menyala sempurna, meninggalkan siluet kehitaman pada diri Sadiq.

"Yakin?" Tanya orang Turki itu.

"Eh... maksudnya?" Tanya TRNC bingung.

Sadiq menghela napas lalu berjongkok dengan lutut kiri menyentuh aspal. Tangan kirinya memeluk kantung belanjaan dan tangan kanannya yang bebas menepuk topi bulat TRNC, lalu dibibirnya nampak seulas senyum.

"Tidak usah bohong, ceritakan saja..." ucapnya sembari terus mengelus kepala TRNC.

TRNC tercekat, dia tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk beberapa saat.

"S-Saya t-tidak bohong k-kok... " TRNC memandang kearah lain, memandang aspal yang hitam.

Elusan di kepalanya masih terasa, TRNC mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya, dilihatnya Sadiq masih tersenyum padanya, lalu entah kehangatan dari mana dia merasa tenang dan tiba-tiba setitk air menggenang di sudut mata ember TRNC.

Wajah TRNC memerah, mukanya mengkerut dan suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Sekolahnya tidak menyenangkan *sniff*" TRNC berkata sambil mulai sesegukan.

"Orang-orangnya tidak ramah *sniff* sa-saya dipandang rendah karena saya hanya penduduk negara mikro dari Northen Cyprus *sniff* anak-anak lain bilang kalau saya tidak pantas se-sekolah *sniff* disana, katanya pakaian saya aneh, topi bulat saya juga dibilang aneh *sniff* semuannya menyebalkan..." Remaja Northen Cyprus itu sesegukan pelan, air matanya mengalir perlahan dari mata ember-nya yang kini berkaca-kaca.

TRNC sebenarnya malu karena dia sudah 12 tahun dan dia memangis sesegukan seperti itu, di depan tuan-nya pula, tapi entah kenapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

Jemari Sadiq kini menyapu berkas aliran air bening itu dari pipi kecoklatan TRNC.

"Tidak apa-apa... tidak apa-apa..." lengan Sadiq bergerak ke punggung TRNC kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada remaja itu, memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, walaupun semua orang tidak mengakui keberadaanmu, kau bisa mengandalkan orang tua ini haha... tenang saja, aku selalu ada untuk mu, jadi jangan takut dengan orang lain, tunjukkan bahwa orang dari negara mikro dapat eksis dan sejajar dengan negara-negara besar lainnya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, jika kita mau berusaha..."

"Nah, sudah jangan nangis, laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng hanya karena ini, oke!" Sadiq berkata sambil mengelus punggung TRNC dengan lembut.

Pelukan Sadiq terasa hangat, sesegukkan TRNC perlahan menghilang, kedua tangan TRNC yang terjulur lemas ke bawah perlahan diangkatnya, lalu tangannya memeluj punggung Sadiq. Lama mereka berpelukan di bawah siraman lampu jalan yang bersinar temaram. Ada kenyamanan di pelukannya, terasa begitu aman dan tentram, pelukan yang sudah lama dirindukan oleh TRNC.

Pelukan dari seorang ayah.

-FIN!-

* * *

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ...

Nggak tau kenapa saya pas baca ulang kok rasanya... rasanya mau nangis *gara-gara abal*

Ah, pokoknya ini beh! Udah jadi, saya emang gak bisa bikin cerita pendek, sekalinya pendek,,,, abal sangat TT^TT

ah gitu aja lah...

kalau ada yang minat Ripyu fic abal ini, saya benar2 berterima kasih ^^v hehehe...

tapi **USAHAKAN** ripyu ya XDD *maksa dilempar kompor*

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

**Warning!** OCC (Banget!), AU

**Naruto** Belongs to Masashi kishimoto-sensei~~

**Love to Life** Belongs To Me~~ *narsis- ditampar*


End file.
